bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Birthday (VHS)
Blue's Birthday is a Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring an extended/edited half-an-hour version of the Season 2 episode of the same name. It is edited to feature extended/edited scenes that are neither seen on TV, nor on any other release of the episode. * "Blue's Birthday" (Season 2, Episode 9) # The Rugrats Movie Teaser Trailer # Blue's Clues VHS Trailer (Blue's Birthday, Arts and Crafts and Story Time) # Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Song) # Paramount Means Family Entertainment VHS Trailer # Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning # Paramount Home Video Logo # Nick Jr. ID Bumper - Elephants # Face Loves Birthdays # The Birthday Candle Dance (featuring Steve and kids from inside a live action living room) # "Blue's Birthday" # The Mystery Present # Blue's Clues Credits ("Blue's Birthday") # Face Sings a Very, Very Short Goodbye Song # Paramount Home Video Logo # Face Loves Birthdays # Face Sings a Very, Very Short Goodbye Song * Created by: '''Traci Paige Johnson, Todd Kessler, Angela C. Santomero * '''Written by: '''Angela C. Santomero * '''Directed by: '''Traci Paige Johnson * '''Starring: Steve Burns * Executive Producer: Todd Kessler * Producer/Head Writer: Angela C. Santomero * Producer/Designer: Traci Paige Johnson * Executive in Charge of Production: Janice Burgess * Home Video Segments ** Staring: Steve Burns ** Kids: Carly Lycke, Victoria Stern, Dale Woodley ** Voice of Timely: Stephen Schmidt ** Timely Animation by: Dave Palmer * Written by: Jennifer Twomey Perello * Directed by: Todd Kessler, Traci Paige Johnson * Produced by: Wendy Harris, Jennifer Twomey Perello * Editor: L. Mark Sorré * Home Video Crew **Camera Operator: *Special Thanks to: *This VHS contains an edited version of the episode that is strictly exclusive to this VHS, which features a cold open featuring three kids teaching Steve the Birthday Candle dance, and a "Mystery Present" scene closer to the end. However, the video letter edited out some of the celebrity appearances, likely due to copyright issues. For example, Rosie O'Donnell who is seen in TV airings and the DVD release of Blue's Biggest Stories, did not appear on this VHS release due to copyright issues with Warner Bros. * This VHS was released by Paramount Home Video and Nickelodeon on September 8, 1998, exactly two years after the series premiere, "Snack Time," first aired. *This VHS has only one episode, likely due to the extended scenes. *This is the first video to have a Season 2 episode, and the last video to be released in 1998. *This the only Blue's Clues VHS tape to not have a Nick Jr. or Nickelodeon logo. Only the Paramount Home Video logo is shown. **However, the Nick Jr. Turtles logo can be seen at the end of the Australian release with the 2000 copyright stamp, likely due to Turquoise's debut. *This is the first VHS to have only one episode, likely due to the extended/edited scenes, followed by "Blue's Big Musical Movie." *Instead of having three Nick Jr. Face segments, this VHS has two Nick Jr. Face segments, one after the Nick Jr. Elephants ID, and the other at the very end of this VHS after the credits and before the Paramount Home Video logo. *The "Face Sings His Very Very Short Goodbye Song" at the very end of this VHS after the credits and before the Paramount Home Video logo was previously seen on the 1997 VHS release of Gullah Gullah Island: "Dance Along With The Daise Family." *This VHS runs for 38 minutes instead of the usual 50. *The "Face Sings His Very Very Short Goodbye Song" was previously seen on the 1997 VHS of Little Bear: "Meet Little Bear," the 1997 VHS of Allegra's Window: "Play Along With Allegra & Friends," the 1997 VHS of Gullah Gullah Island: "Dance Along With The Daise Family" and would later be seen on the 1999 VHS of Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue. *The opening previews from this VHS are the same previews as Little Bear: "Goodnight Little Bear" and Gullah Gullah Island: "Christmas". *This VHS only contains one episode from Season 2, likely due to the extended/edited scenes. * 42 * September 8, 1998 Blue'sBirthdayBackCover-0.jpg|Back cover Blue's Clues, Blue's Birthday (VHS, 1998) (1999 Artwork).jpg|Reissue front cover Blue'sCluesBlue'sBirthdaySpanishVHS.jpg|Spanish release Blue'sBirthdayAustraliaVHS.jpg|Australian VHS 413S1MJNVWL.jpg|UK cover Blue'sCluesVHSLot1.jpg Blue'sCluesVHSLot2.jpg Blue'sCluesVHSLot4.jpg Blue'sCluesVHSLot7.jpg 96093e113849be2b59fc7dcc0422c542.jpg Htf-lot-6-blue-s-clues-blues-vhs-magenta-steve-birthday-abc-123-shapes-colors.jpg S-l400.jpg M17277014900 1.jpg S-l301.jpg S-l1602.jpg S-l1610.jpg LOT-OF-9-BLUES-CLUES-VHS-Story-Time.jpg LOT-OF-14-CHILDRENS-Nick-Jr-Blues-Clues.jpg ABlue'sCluesSpecialVHS.jpg NickJrBlue'sCluesandLittleBearVHSCollection(1997-2001).jpg Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Videos Category:Ideas